


A Very Cherry Gyftmas

by KikiTheSapphireKitsune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara monsters, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gyftman, RangerTale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiTheSapphireKitsune/pseuds/KikiTheSapphireKitsune
Summary: This will take part in the future from the main fic. A Rangertale holiday special.
Relationships: Grillby/Gaster, Sans/Reader, Toriel/Asgore, Undyne/Alphys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Very Cherry Gyftmas

Grillby's bar was closed for the holiday, but the lights were all still shining as the gang had decided it was the best place for the party. Sans was helping Papyrus set up a table with some snacks and punch as the kids and their parents set up some games on another. The warm glow of the bar lights and illuminating to room as Undyne and Alyphys helped laughed while carrying some extra cups out for the punch bowl and their friends. Grillby was cooking, humming as he tried to ignore his husbands attempt to help by clinging to his arm and asking if he was in need of any assistance. The fire monster huffs a bit and chuckles as the tall skeleton dramatically leans into his side.

Gaster: "Oh my sweet, how every will I stay warm if you are too busy with this stove to hold me close and sing holiday songs to our darling sons as they open gifts."

Sans snorts a bit and shakes his head at his father, shouting out at him from across the room.

Sans: "Are you already drunk? I haven't even spiked the punch yet!"

Papyrus: "YET? Brother, don't."

Sans raises both arms defensively and laughs trying to brush it off as a joke.

Sans: "Nah I wouldn't do that to Cherry's first real gyftmas. Maybe next year."

Cherry comes out from the back carrying a tray of cookies over to the snack table and raising a brow at Sans, an amused smile spreading across her face. She placed the cookies down and walks over to him very quietly, her much smaller frame only reaching up to his chest if she stood on her toes. She motions for him to bend over and when he does she kisses his cheek and turns away blushing, turning almost as red as the pet name he gave her suggests. He chuckles and grabs her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and dragging her back into him, he nuzzled into her hair and grins.

Sans: "Still to shy to ask out loud? Heh that's okay sweet heart, take all the time you need."

She tries to get away but he picks her up and places her on a chair, bending down to check her ankle. He still felt guilt from making her go through the rebreaking process but it seems it works. She can walk, just not run. He rubs a small circle into the joint, watching her face for signs of pain as he rolls her eyes and climbs down. Gaster chuckles a bit watching the pair while trying to wrap Grillby in his own arms, the fire monster giving him a look to back off while he cooks. Sans glances back at his fathers antics before looking over his girl more carefully. He scanned over her smaller form wrapped up in a very cute white dress shirt with just a bit of frill around the bottom complemented but a simple cherry red skirt with black outlines of cherries scattered across it, a small ribbon tied up in her pixie cut hair. Her feet in simple black mary janes and white thigh highs, he grinned a bit at how cute she looked in the simple outfit. He placed a hand on her cheek gently stroking her face and pressed his teeth to her forehead in a simple kiss.

Cherry turned tried to cover her face, holding back an embarrassed whine as she heard the large skeleton chuckle. He picked her up and twirled her around, using his magic to start up the jukebox, move the remaining tables and chairs off to the side creating a dance floor, and pull her into a slow dance. Alyphys takes out her phone and snaps a quick picture of the pair as the rest of the group smiles and watches, Toriel jumps a bit in surprise as Asgore offers his hand asking her to join him in a dance. Grillby swats Gaster away giving him a pointed look and smirking.

Grillby: "..... give me 3 minutes...…"

He starts to get the cooked food onto a platter and prepare it to serve as Gaster grins at him happy to have won. Undyne watches as the dance floor starts to fill and turns to Alphys, he scratches the back of her head and looks off to the side trying to cover up the fact she was blushing. 

Undyne: "So I know this is totally lame and junk but you wanna, maybe, dance. It's cool if you don't I was just thinking it might be fun to-"

Alyphys squeals excitedly and jumps into Undyne's arms before realizing and backing off a bit and just taking the fish monsters hand.

Alphys: "O-o-oh yesss we should umm d-d-dance... together I mean.... it would be weird to dance alone and yeah... dance."

Papyrus shakes his head and goes to join the kids and watch the others dance happy everything is going well. Chara glances over to the corner where the presents are set up and nudges their siblings, but stops when they see Papyrus's eyes shining. The taller brother smiling at the scene as his dads joined the dance floor.

Papyrus: "It's nice. Seeing everyone so happy and having these moments. I mean we still have a lot of work to do and maybe we always will but just a peaceful night, it's nice."

Chara smiles and hugs him, nodding their agreement. The kids all look at each other and giggle ,getting up and grabbing the tall skeleton cinnamon roll. They drag him out to the dance floor and have their own little four person dance ring. Just goofing off and spinning around a bit, not really matching the music but having fun. Sans has Cherry lifted up with his magic just barely touching the ground, twirling her around while being careful of her weak ankle and trying not to move to fast. His hand is gently holding her own guiding across the ground as he smiles at her, his eye lights shaped like hearts as he meets her eyes and examines her face. She laughs happily as she allows him to take the lead, feeling free for the first time in her life. Safe and loved in the arms of this over sized pile of bones. As the music winds down he twirls her one final time and pulls her up back into his arms, she kisses his teeth and nuzzles into him. 

Toriel smiles before leaving the dance and going to get the kids so they could start dinner, she giggles and leads them over to the plates and food telling them gifts could be opened after food was eaten. The children rush over and each grab a plate from their mom, all the adults joining them with calm smiles as they all chattered and laughed. Sans grabs too plates with blue magic and gets both Cherry and himself some food and a couple cups of punch before going to join the others and eat. 

Sans sits keeping Cherry in his lap despite her glaring at him a moment and then laughing, smacking his chest a bit in a joking manner. He grins and tries to feed her but she takes her plate from him and ignores his protests as she feeds herself, sticking her tounge out at him a moment. Grillby chuckles but when he looks to his huband to make a joke the skeleton is holding out a fork for the flame monster to eat off of, Grillby deadpans a moment but with a straight face takes the bite,swallows the food, and grabs Gaster wrist pulling him into a swift kiss. 

When they get to gifts it doesn't take long for wrapping paper to litter the floor as the children, and a few adults, play with the toys the kids got. Sans Laughs watching Papyrus acting out a game with the kids before turning to Cherry and pulling out a small box. She raises a hand to her mouth and looks at the box thoughtfully. He hands it to her and she unties a small green ribbon on, she opens the box carefully to reveal a necklace on a silver chain. The pendant is really a locket shaped like a cherry being held by skeleton hands, the hands can be pulled back and the cherry opens up on a bottom hinge revealing a pair of photos. The top one it the two of them asleep in the hammock, a picture taken by his brother, and the bottom one is him holding her in his lap and smiling at her a slightly concerned look after the last bone was reset and healed. He was wiping the tear off her face as she rested and trying to make her feel safe after all she went through. Sans closed it back up and carefully put it on her, wrapping her up in a hug and peppering her face with skeleton kisses.

Sans: "Cherry, I hope you know I will always be here for you. I love you and no matter what happens from this point on, I will always love you."

She smiles up at him, placing a hand over where her soul was and then moving the same hand over to his soul. She giggles a bit when he starts to turn blue from blushing.


End file.
